


Cheating

by KNIGHTMARE37167



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 13:46:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14262306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KNIGHTMARE37167/pseuds/KNIGHTMARE37167
Summary: I love you with a twist.





	Cheating

**Author's Note:**

> This has direct quotes from The Final Problem. All those words belong to the powers-that-be and not me. This is just my idea of how the I love you scene should have went. Let me know what you think.

The phone just kept ringing, Molly slams down her lemon and dries her hands angrily on the towel before grabbing the phone and answering "Hello Sherlock, is this urgent? Cause I'm not having a good day."

"Molly, I just want you to do something very easy for me and not ask why." 

Molly rolls her eyes in frustration "Oh God, is this one of your stupid games?"

"No it's... not a game... I need you to help me."

"Well quickly then" Molly says while trying to put her tea together "Sherlock? What is it? What do you want?"

"Molly please without asking why, I need you to tell me exactly word for word what I told you when I left last night."

Molly's lips twitch into a little mischievous smile "Did you forget already?"

"Nope! But I want to hear you say it, please Molly?"

"I love you" Molly replies softly with a serene look on her face.

"And I love you Molly Hooper, never forget that....vatican cameos!"

"Shit!" Molly swears loudly as she runs out her kitchen door and down the street a bit "Sherlock! What the hell is going on?"

But all she can hear is a woman screaming "Noooo, you cheated!!" Then Sherlock responding right before the line went dead "No, I saved Molly Hooper."


End file.
